Clinical investigations of the natural history and mode of spread of a spectrum of neoplasms; of improved methods for the detection and precise delineation of primary tumors and their metastases; improved clinical staging classifications; and randomized clinical therapeutic trials using various modifications of supervoltage radiotherapy technique, of combined chemotherapy and radiotherapy, and of combined radiotherapy and surgery.